Hooray for Beer
by dark-night-sky
Summary: It's very hard to find an activity to do with the person you're dating if you can do nothing but argue and disagree on everything. ZachxGinny. Oneshot. Lots of dialogue.


**A/N: **I think I've been broken. This pairing has broken me. I'm only becoming mildly obsessed. I blame you, wifey. Again, the thread title is a song, Bowling for Soup this time. This is mainly just dialogue, because in my mind it was just banter. I may add more description though.

**Hooray for Beer**

xXx

Ginny rolled her eyes as Zach sat back in his seat like a petulant child, arms folded across his chest.

"Why do we have to play this game? This game sucks."

"You're only saying that because you're losing."

"The only reason you like it is because you're winning."

"Isn't that the only reason you liked the other game?"

He scoffed. "Minor detail."

"You're such a sore loser."

"Says the woman who decided to beat me with the beater's bat because I beat her in a Quidditch friendly."

She scowled. "You were cheating. I had to teach you what happens to cheaters."

"I was not cheating. If anyone was cheating it was you."

"How was I cheating?"

"You know exactly how."

She did. She tried not to smile at the memory. Sex appeal was a wondrous thing.

"I hope you don't pull those tactics on your opponents," he muttered, trying to hide the jealousy in his voice. He failed.

"Okay, so games aren't a good thing for us to do together without resorting to violence."

"You're the one who resorts to violence."

Ginny ignored him. "We could go to a movie?"

"What?"

"At the Muggle cinema, Hermione's taken me before, they're really cool."

"Merlin, another one of your little muggle things?"

She glared down at him.

"Right, right, movie," he sighed, standing up and taking his jacket from the back of her couch. "Let's go."

With a triumphant smirk, Ginny grabbed her coat from the rack by the door, pulling it on before they left her flat, apparating to a point closer to Muggle London. It couldn't be hard to get on while watching a film. You sat in silence for an hour and a half, you couldn't not get on.

Oh, how wrong she was.

"I don't want to see it, it looks shit."

"You haven't even seen the trailer for it!"

"It should've picked a different name. Its name is terrible."

"Your face is terrible."

He smirked down at her, about to make a joke with a theme that was slightly less than appropriate for public probably.

"Don't," she warned. "What do you want to go see?"

"The Muppets."

"You've got to be kidding. It's a children's film."

"And it's called the Muppets."

"You're such a child!"

He scoffed. "I'm older than you. And I don't see why we have to do this. There's nothing wrong with a healthy competitive argument."

"There is something wrong with a constant stream of hate in a relationship."

Trying a different method, Zach wrapped his arms around her waist, pressing his lips against her ear. "I can think of something that we both enjoy doing together."

"Sex doesn't count as an activity for a date."

He groaned, burying his head in her shoulder. "This is the worst idea you've ever had."

"I don't see you coming up with any ideas."

"I just did."

"And I told you it didn't count."

He looked up, sighing as he read the titles of the movies again. "How about we go see something we agree sounds terrible."

"What, and agree that it's terrible?"

"You want to find something we can agree on."

Ginny really did want something less painful than that. But thinking about it, it was the closest they'd get probably. "Okay. And then dinner. What do you think sounds terrible?"

"The Woman in Black."

"That's the movie I want to see!"

"Hey, you asked what I thought sounded terrible. You didn't specify the details."

She fumed silently, glaring at the board. "I hate you."

"That's great; now, let's go see one of these movies."

xXx

"That was actually not too bad."

"You have no taste."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Come on, it could've been a lot worse."

"You're such a girl."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Only girls like those sorts of things," he scrunched his nose up. "Romance crap, no one needs it."

"You're the one who started doing the romance crap on me, can I just point out?"

"No, you can't," he snapped. "Seriously, I think my eyes are bleeding."

"Stop being so melodramatic. Now, time to get dinner."

"You mean that wasn't the end of the evening?"

"No, we have to get dinner. I said this earlier."

"Why?" he whined, dragging his feet as the headed out the cinema. "I want to go home. I'm tired."

She gave him a disbelieving look. "You want to go home and go to bed?"

"No, but what I want to do does-!"

"Does your brain just revolve around your cock?"

"That's a stupid question, Ginevra."

"What have I told you about that name?"

"What have I told you about asking stupid questions?"

"Shut up and start walking properly, would you? I don't want to drag you to the restaurant."

"Where are we eating anyway?"

"There's a new place that's just opened up on the corner of my street, an Indian restaurant."

"I hate Indian food. It's too spicy."

She stared at him in awe. "What?"

"I don't like spicy food."

"You really are a Hufflepuff, aren't you?"

"What are you implying?"

"That you're a chicken," she began walking backwards, making chicken wings with her arms. "Chicken, chicken, chicken."

"Careful not to walk into anything."

She came to an abrupt halt, making him walk into her. "Back at you."

"Doesn't count, that was on purpose."

"Totally counts."

"Does not."

"Does too."

He held up a hand to stop the train of thought. "No, we're not starting that again. Last time it went on for ten minutes."

"You just know you'll lose."

"Are we going to this bloody Indian place or not?"

She raised a brow. "I thought you hated Indian food?"

"You don't."

"You do."

He scowled at her. "I'm trying to be nice to you, okay? Will you stop making me want to take it back?"

Ginny grinned, leaning up and placing a kiss against the corner of Zach's mouth. "Thank you, Smithy."

"Merlin, I'm going to regret this."

Considering dinner consisted of both of them spending more than half an hour sat at the same table with only each other to talk to, it wasn't long before Zach found a bowl of steaming hot rice on his head. It was crossed off the list.

"What about iceskating?"

"There's no way I'm going to equip you with sharp blades in my vicinity."

"How about a picnic?"

"Really?"

"No, not really- oh! A walk! A proper, good, long walk."

"That sounds like a lot of effort."

"How about shopping?"

He gave her a look.

"Right, that's a no. Why don't you try come up with something?"

Zach sighed, shifting slightly, curled up on the couch with the woman. "How about a Quidditch match?"

"You purposefully root for the opposing team. And my life kind of revolves around it."

"Okay, I'm out of ideas."

"You didn't even try!"

"You're right, I didn't. I also don't care."

She scowled up at him. "You're so annoying."

"Yet here you are, lying on my couch, trying to find excuses to spend more time with me."

"This isn't your couch, it's mine. It's in my flat."

"I sit on this couch more than you do."

"Only because whenever you come round you insist on having the whole thing to yourself!" she snapped. "If you love it so much, you can sleep here!"

"Maybe I will."

"Maybe I'll withhold sex."

Zach groaned. "You want me dead, don't you?"

"Was it that hard to guess?"

"Okay, okay, let me think," he muttered, glaring up at the ceiling as he did so, wracking his brain for possible solutions that would end up in both of them getting what they wanted. "What about stargazing?"

"Stargazing?"

"Don't give me that look! I'm quite proud of myself for coming up with that."

Ginny propped her head up on her hand to look at her boyfriend better. "Where would we go stargazing?"

"In the countryside, I imagine. That would be the best place to go and see stars."

"In England? Where it's constantly cloudy?"

"Or at an observatory, or I know a charm that will light up the room with them. We can stargaze indoors."

There was an indescribable look in her face as she surveyed him in silence.

"What's with that look?"

"Nothing, it's just…kind of sweet," a smile slowly began spreading across her face. "I never pinned you for a romantic."

"Are you about to start mocking me?"

"No, no, I think it's good. Let's do it."

"What, going to the countryside, or…?"

"It's your idea, it's up to you."

"Don't leave it up to me; I know I'll screw it up somehow."

"Try not to."

xXx

Ginny stared up at the ceiling in wonder, lying on her floor next to Zach, her living room completely transformed into a whole other world. "Zach, this is amazing."

"I know I am."

"Seriously, can you go a day without boosting your own ego?"

"Well someone has to, and you don't seem to be fond of it."

She turned back to the ceiling. "I have to admit, I was kind of worried that you were going to set my house on fire."

"See? The confidence you put in me is just mind blowing."

"I'm sorry for ever doubting you," she said, turning to look at him, rolling onto her side to face him properly, leaning forward to give him a kiss. "I'll never doubt your ability again."

He smirked, his lips ghosting over hers as he spoke. "Yes you will. Don't lie to me."

"Okay, I will. But where would your motivation be if I didn't?"

"Excuses, excuses."

"And your ego's big enough as it is. I'm doing the world a favour by giving it a good beating every now and then."

"Remember what you said about getting along for one evening?"

She grinned. "That means you're not allowed to be mean to me."

"That's double standards if I ever heard it."

"I am a woman."

"Oh really? I didn't realise."

She smirked, moving to straddle him, aligning her body with his. "Are you sure?"

"Well, it's hard to notice when I'm so busy imagining Wood," he said, running his hands up her sides.

"That was the worst joke you have ever made."

"I know. I'm so proud of it."

"I'll let it slide, considering you've outdone yourself with these stars," she said, amusement in her voice. "This once."

"Wow. A free pass. Does this mean I can start mocking your Quidditch skills?"

"Don't push it."

"Though I have to say, you're very good at handling my broomstick."

Ginny rolled her eyes, trying not to laugh. "Please, stop talking. You're going to ruin the moment."

Zach opened his mouth to retort, but found it was quickly sealed by another. He didn't bother try fighting.

Though it only lasted half an hour before there was a panicked knocking at her door. They did try to ignore it, but it was very persistent.

"_I know you're there_!" hissed a familiar voice. "Come on Ginny, open the door! I need your help!"

It was Zach who answered. "Go away, Hannah! We're busy!"

"This is a _life or death emergency, _Zach! Sex isn't!"

"It bloody well-!"

"Hold on, Hannah, I'll be there in a minute!" Ginny called, though it was a bit reluctantly. "Where's my shirt?"

"Do you have to put it back on?"

"I'm not answering the door half naked."

"You've done it before."

"That was on accident. And I'm very thankful that it wasn't a stranger."

"No, only your brother. Such a wonderful way for him to find out we were fucking."

"_Ginny_!"

"Coming!"

"I'm not."

"Zach!" she crawled off him, giving him a disapproving look, grabbing the closest shirt she could find. She supposed Zach's would do.

Opening the door, Ginny smiled at her friend the best she could. "Hey, what's wrong?"

Hannah really did look on the verge of tears. "I found an engagement ring in his pocket. I think Neville wants to propose."

"That's not life or death!"

Ginny glared at the man who was still lying on the floor in the living room. "No one asked you."

"I'm sorry for disturbing you, but I-I just really need someone to talk to about this."

The blonde trailed off, eyes shifting from Ginny to something moving behind her. Ginny looked over her shoulder, seeing her boyfriend waltzing around shirtless, heading for her kitchen. "I hope you don't plan on drinking all my butterbeer again."

He stuck his tongue out.

"Do you want to come in?" Ginny asked, opening the door further.

"Yes, yes please- oh my goodness, this is beautiful."

"Zach did it."

Hannah cooed. "That's so sweet. You're so lucky."

"Yeah, something like that," Ginny turned to look over her shoulder, seeing another blond Hufflepuff standing in her kitchen doorway with a bottle. "Where's my couch? We're going to need to sit down."

The blond Hufflepuff nearly choked on his drink. "Err, that might not be possible."

"What do you mean it 'might not be possible'?"

"It's fine, really, I can sit on the floor."

Hannah's comment didn't stop Ginny giving Zach a demanding look.

"You know how you said you were surprised I didn't burn your apartment down?"

The look turned hard.

"I kind of set your couch on fire."

"You set my couch on fire."

"Hey, still didn't burn down the apartment. Your couch is just a little…charred."

Ginny sucked in a breath, trying to keep her temper down. "Let's go to talk in the bedroom while Smith repairs my furniture."

Hannah nodded numbly, still looking ready to burst into tears.

"You are getting nothing from me until I have a living room again," Ginny warned lowly as they passed him.

The two girls left and Zach looked round the room, speaking quietly so he wouldn't be heard. "Considering how much Hannah talks, I don't think I'll be getting 'anything' for longer than that."

And he was right. It took him a total of ten minutes to restore the living room back to how it was, and it took two hours before Ginny and Hannah finally emerged from the bed room, heading for the front door. Zach was settled on the couch, two empty bottles of butterbeer on the floor, one bottle in his hand, reading a copy of Ginny's Quidditch Weekly.

Ginny walked over to him as Hannah left, leaning against the back of the chair. "The stars have gone."

"I figured you'd probably be a while."

She wandered round the couch, pleased as Zach shifted to make room for her to lie on top of him. "I'm sorry Hannah disturbed us."

"Neville should learn to hide his engagement rings better."

"You're not upset with me, are you?"

He looked down at her, debating what he would get if he said 'yes'. Probably slapped. "No, I'm not."

"I know you don't like it when we get interrupted."

"Do you?"

"No. I don't. I really wanted to shut the door in Hannah's face."

"I wish you had."

"That would've been mean. And she really did need someone to look after her."

"I needed someone to look after me."

"Your hand can do that though."

He finally put the magazine down as Ginny took his drink. "How is she?"

"She's better. I calmed her down. Helped her figure out what she'll say."

"She better say yes."

"She will."

"Good," he took the drink back. "So, is this another failed attempt? Are we giving up yet?"

She wrapped her arms round his back, looking rather amused. "If I pretend you didn't almost set my flat on fire, I think I could say this was successful."

"So…"

"Yes, you get a reward for doing it properly."

He grinned, putting the bottle down on the floor and sitting up, wrapping his arms around her before he picked her up. "Are you gaining weight?"

"There's still time for me to change my mind."

The grin didn't fall though, and she couldn't help but smile back as she was carried to the bedroom.

It wasn't until after Zach's 'reward' that she pointed something out that he hadn't noticed. "I can't wait to see what you have planned for me next time."

"_Next time_?"

She smirked up at him, enjoying the look of pain on his face more than she probably should've. "Well, we can't really do stargazing on every date now, can we?"

"Why not?"

"I don't like Astronomy that much."

He groaned, bringing one hand to hide his face. "Just kill me now. Please."

"Come on, let's start thinking of something else we can do."

"You've completely ruined the post-sex atmosphere."

Fortunately for Zach, Ginny decided to have mercy on him, leaving the topic for another time and putting their time to much better use.

xXx

"I've figured it out. Get your coat. We're going out."

Ginny blinked as Zach appeared in front of her and grabbed her book out her hands, flinging it across the room. "I was reading that!"

"Watch me care."

"What have you figured out?"

"The perfect activity that we both enjoy but isn't sex."

She raised a brow. "Seriously?"

"Yes. Coat, now."

Figuring it was better to just go along with it for her sanity, Ginny stood and fetched her coat, allowing herself to be dragged out the house. "Are you going to tell me what we're doing?"

"It's a surprise."

Judging by the tone of his voice, it really wasn't.

"Have you finally decided to take me ice-skating?"

He gave her a look. "Just be quiet and hold on tight, okay?"

Ignoring the mild irritation she felt at being told to 'be quiet', she took Zach's hands, allowing herself to be apparated away, stumbling slightly as they arrived at their destination. She looked up at the place they were stood in front of, before giving her boyfriend a sceptical look.

"You can't deny this is brilliant."

"Your solution is 'the pub'?"

"No," he held up a finger, as if he was about to tell her something life changing. "The solution is _many pubs_."

"What?"

"We're going to aim to drink at every single pub we can possibly find and then list everything that's good and bad about them. I know you love doing that."

A smile slowly began to spread across her face, though she tried to stop it. "I do."

"And we both like pubs."

"We do."

"And we definitely both like alcohol."

She smirked. "We do."

He grinned. "See? Brilliant."

"It's not exactly stars on the ceiling, but I'm not sure I could stomach romantic crap on every date."

"And the pub is not romantic crap."

"It's not."

"It's perfect."

"It is."

"We don't need romantic crap," he decided, taking her hand and heading towards the doors. "We only need beer."

She rolled her eyes, speeding up. "I bet I can drink more than you."

"Oh, you're on, Weasley."

xXx

_I think I have a problem. _

_But I don't care. Because I've totally fallen in love with this pairing. Like, so bad. Like, so bad it hurts inside. But the good kind of hurt. _

_R+R! _

_Thanks _

_~ Kivea R. _


End file.
